Scary Movies
by Pokelover586
Summary: America has always loved scary movies, but a certain someone is making him question that. RusAme, Russia x America, Fluff.


**Author's Note**: This is my very first fan fiction ever, so please review and tell me what you think! ;w; Also, if you see any mistakes please let me know!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers nor will I ever.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones is a hero. He isn't afraid of anything, oh noooo. But there is something that many other nations know about him; he loves scary movies, even though they scare the shi-... Even though they are just entertainment.

The American finally decided to roll out of bed, as a world meeting was going to take place in Venice, Italy today. As he groggily sat up he concluded to one thought; hotel beds suck.

America grabbed his hotel key and walked to the door after he had taken a shower, and proceeded to flag down a taxi to drive to the enormous conference hall. "Venice World Conference Hall, please." He was so damn lucky most of the taxi drivers here spoke English, he wasn't exactly fluent in Italian.

With a sigh, he stepped out of the cab. He was already exhausted and the meeting hadn't even started yet! He trudged up the stairs leading to the main room, and whipped around upon hearing his name. Oh, it was just England.

"America, have you got your presentation?" he said with a questioning look.

Of course England assumed he didn't have it, it was right-... right... Oh shit. "I can explain!" America pleaded.

England was furious. "You git!" he shouted, "Do you realize how important it is to remember your presentation?!" Other countries started to stare.

"I'll bring it tomorrow! I promise!" America hastily said.

England gave a him a stern, long look. "You better. I'll call you tomorrow in the morning to remind you," he said with a sigh.

"But England..." the American whined, "You know I'm not a morning person.." With this, England turned on his heel and began walking towards the main room. America followed closely behind, looking dreadful that he had forgotten his main reason for being here.

America walked inside, always amazed by the beautiful conference halls he seems to see everywhere but in his own nation. 'Lets get this over with..' he thought and sighed again. How was he suppose to tell the other nations that he had forgotten his presentation again? Surely they will all be disappointed to not be able to hear his awesome speech until tomorrow.

The meeting inches by slowly, America growing more bored with each passing second.

As he slouched across the table, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up, curious to see if he has finally gone crazy out of boredom. He became stiff when he realized that someone was actually staring at him. Normally he wouldn't mind staring, as it usually meant they were admiring him as a hero, but this time was different. It was who the eyes belonged to that concerned him.

'What the hell? Why is Russia staring at me?' he thought to himself, becoming agitated for seemingly no reason. America glared back at the smiling creep of a nation known as Russia.

He mouthed, 'What do you want?'.

Russia just sat there and giggled. He _giggled. _That sent shivers down his spine.

Russia continued to stare at him for the rest of the meeting to America's displeasure. When lunch break was called, nearly all of the nations stood up immediately, anticipating lunch. America seemed a bit stunned that when they all found out he forgot his presentation most just rolled their eyes, some scoffed, and some even looked happy.

'That can't be it... I know they were all disappointed... Yeah..' America left himself with this thought and stood up, only to turn around and run right into the wall. Oh wait..

"Huh..?" America grunted as he looked up and saw those familiar violet orbs staring back down at him.

"Privet, Amerika."

America almost gagged at the way that stupid Russian said his name in his stupid throaty Russian accent. "What do you want, you were staring at me the whole time! I didn't know you admired me so much _Russia," _America sneered. But all Russia did was smile.

"I heard you like scary movies, da?" he asked.

America, noticing he completely dodged his remark, became suspicious. He squinted his eyes and said, "Maybe... Why?" He had no idea where this was going.

Russia turned up his head and pretended to be in deep thought. "Ahh... Just curious."

America saw his opportunity to leave and turned on his heel. "Well, it really hasn't been a pleasure, so I'll just be on my wa-"

Russia had stepped forward and put one hand on America's shoulder. America froze and stayed where he was. Russia had leaned forward as America could feel his breath on his ear.

"I have been told I am a walking horror film, this mean you like me too, da?"


End file.
